Macaroons
by Yugoslavia
Summary: Ash can't sleep. For once, he doesn't want to. He can't stop having strange dreams about someone very close to him. Don't read if you don't like lemons. Happy 21st birthday, me.


The rain made gentle pitter-patter sounds against the window in the dark room. A gentle whipping sound came from the ceiling, dark shadows passing over the room as the ceiling fan spun and churned the hot air of the room. A clock on the far wall ticked quietly, precisely, repeatedly, reverberating throughout the room.

A bed at the far end of the bedroom, propped against the wall beneath the lone window, rocked gently. The comforter atop the bed shuffled audibly, getting kicked around and tugged up uncomfortably. A single occupant in the bed wrestled with the sheets, trying in desperation to get more comfortable in bed. The lone sound of a head thumping against the headrest of the bed was accompanied by a loud groan, one that silenced all the shuffling in bed. The comforter that had been pulled over his head was pulled back, exposing his head to the warm air of the bedroom.

Ash Ketchum lay alone in bed, clutching his aching head from where it had hit the headrest of the bed. An exasperated sigh escaped through his gritted teeth, his arms flopping to the sides of the bed. He stared up at the ceiling.

It had been a long day—a long week, no less—but Ash and his friends had finally made it to the Kanto region. It was his last stop on the way to Alola, one last weekend spent in his old hometown of Pallet Town. One last chance to see all the sights and sounds of home before he went off on another adventure. Leaving home had never really bothered him—in fact, it was the excitement of just the opposite that had always kept him up—but there were a lot of 'lasts' this weekend.

It was one last weekend with his friends. Serena, Bonnie and Clemont were all going back to Kalos after this, and who knows what would happen after that? The thought really bothered Ash, and it had been on his mind all day. Certainly he had a lot of respect for his friends, but this was a different feeling. This was something… else…

Ash forced his eyes closed. He began to think.

Ash had gone through companions before—great friends like Brock, Tracy and Cilan—but he had never quite had what he had with Clemont. Clemont was resourceful like the others, but Clemont was also incredibly smart, in ways that none of his other friends had been. He was a very strong Pokemon battler—Clemont was a gym leader! He could always count on Clemont to teach him new strategies of approaching Pokemon battles, and he even found himself teaching Clemont things too. There would be no doubt that Clemont would be on to great things after their adventures, and Ash knew he would deeply miss having Clemont's expertise on many things.

Though Ash had never really felt any special connection to Bonnie, there was a deep friendship there. Many of Ash's friends had brought along their siblings and there had been that feeling of companionship that he felt, but this was different too. Bonnie felt at times as much Ash's sister as she was Clemont's, and they all felt like one big family. There were also times where—

* * *

 _"What do you think of my cake, Ash?"_

 _"Wh… Wha—huh?"_

 _A tall, towering cake was presented in front of Ash. It was a multi-layered stack, setup like a wedding cake, taller than any cake Ash had ever seen. The first layer at the very bottom was as large as a tire on the biggest truck Ash had ever seen. The next layer was as large as a wide, round hat box, and then a layer the size of a tall paint can. Ash could hardly count the layers, there were so many—seven, eight, nine? Thirteen? The whole cake slouched to the left, where the topmost layers became as tiny as a thimble. The cake had been dressed with every color of the rainbow, criss-crossed with a smattering of reds, blues, greens and yellows, oranges and purples, pinks and browns, all across the white frosted surface of each layer._

 _Dazed, confused, Ash stood in awe. He had no idea what was going on, and as he looked around the simple room he realized he was in a kitchen._

 _"What's going on…?" asked Ash._

 _"I'm really glad you like my cake, Ash."_

 _Beside the sagging, overloaded table that the cake sat on, Serena was standing by. She looked shy, embarrassed that Ash liked her cake so much, her cheeks glowing a bright shade of pink. She was dressed in a cute, bright pink apron. Beneath her apron, Ash could see she was dressed for summer, wearing skimpy clothes—almost like she wasn't wearing much of anything at all._

 _"Here Ash, I also baked you a pie!"_

 _"A pie…?" Ash asked, seeming surprised. A cake and a pie? This must've been a really special day. What kind of pie could it have been? Ash didn't even know what flavor the cake was. He hoped it was chocolate._

 _There was an oven beside the table, a light glowing beneath the viewing area. A dim silhouette of a pie caught Ash's gaze. Something else soon caught his attention as Serena stooped down to the oven, reaching for the handle and gently opening it. As she turned, stooping around, Ash saw something particularly strange._

 _Serena had seemed to be dressed skimpily beneath the apron, but as she turned around Ash realized there was very little to clothe her—in fact, there was nothing on her. She was totally naked from the backside down, a thin pink ribbon crossing her naked, smooth back and knotting together in the middle of her back and being the only covering there was. A gentle dip in the milky white skin made a pair of shapes that looked like a dimple, before leading down to the smooth, curved—_

* * *

Ash woke up.

Ash didn't just wake up. He woke with a start, sitting up immediately in his bed. His eyes opened wide with shock as he stared at the ceiling. The room was still dark, the moon being the only source of light through the slatted windows. Across the room, in the corner, the ticking clock still ticked, both hands pointed high at numbers on the white disc. It took Ash several dazed seconds to realize what numbers he was looking at, before he finally put together how late it was. It was 1:02 AM. Ash had probably slept for ten minutes.

Rubbing his eyes, groaning, Ash pulled the sheets back over him. Try as he might to process the dream he had just had, he soon pushed the thought out of his head. He didn't want to think about the dream. He certainly didn't want to think about cake, or pie, or how hungry he had been in the dream. He didn't want to think about how happy Serena was to see him. He certainly didn't want to think about Serena's naked backside, how shapely her back was and how it smoothed down towards a set of hips that seemed to blossom out from beneath her belly. He didn't want to think about the little jiggle in her butt he had seen when Serena had turned around—or even the little, light brown mole he had seen just beside the dimple on her back. He didn't want to think about the pressing, warm sensation he felt between his—

With a scowl, a loud, sleepy groan, Ash turned over in his bed. He took the pillow beneath his head and stuffed it over his head, burying his head deep in the mattress.

Ash had remembered when he last tried to fall asleep. He had let his mind wander. He had seemingly talked himself into sleeping.

It was true, while Ash didn't want to think about Serena at that moment, but it was mostly because he knew he would miss her the most. It was Serena who lifted Ash's spirits more than any other person in Ash's group. Though he had partners like Pikachu who were always there for him, there was something that no one could quite capture in his friendship for Serena. It was her companionship, her ability to talk Ash through anything. More than anyone Ash had ever known, Serena believed him with all of her being, wanting every success for him and for him to become stronger. All the times that Ash remembered Serena getting angry at him was when she truly knew that he could be a better person—that he was a better person. It was Serena who grounded Ash, making sure he knew exactly who he was in times when he—

* * *

 _Ash stumbled down a dark hallway. He had to stop himself in his tracks as he stared into the darkness, realizing that he was at the end of hallway, right before the hallway opened up into a room._

 _"Hey… Hello? Pikachu? Is anyone in there?" Ash called into the darkness._

 _Ash's hand felt along the smooth wall of the hall. He felt blindly until he found a smooth plastic switch. He flicked the switch on, flooding the dark room ahead of him with lights. Blinded momentarily, covering his eyes, Ash gave himself a moment to adjust as he walked forward blindly. As he did, something crunched on the ground beneath his shoe. Ash looked down and looked to see that he had stepped on a macaroon, the colorful pink confection smattering all over the carpet._

 _"Hey Ash..." said a familiar voice._

 _A lounge chair had been placed in the center of the empty room. A lone lamp stood beside the chair, a single figure sitting in the chair. It was Serena._

 _Serena had been buried. She was covered in macaroons of every color of the rainbow—some bright and colorful, in bright blues and reds, yellows and greens, pinks and purples—others in muted pastel tones of beige, chocolate and mellow orange, strawberry and mint. There were hundreds, possibly thousands, filling the chair and covering Serena, having spilled onto the floor and scattered across the room. There were boxes in the background filled to the brim with macaroons, all looking delicious but not as tempting as the ones in the chair with Serena._

 _"Serena… Where'd you get all these macaroons from…?"_

 _Ash was dumbstruck. He had too many questions to ask. Nothing seemed unusual until he walked forward, and Serena's posture shifted. Her arms raised from where they had been buried in the macaroons, reaching out and relaxing on either side of the chair in armrests. As she did, a hundred macaroons cascaded down her body from where they had settled around her neck and on her upper body. As her shoulders became exposed, it was clear that there was nothing covering her—again. The mass of macaroons hugged around her torso and just above her breasts, covering her presumably naked midsection. She lifted her legs, her bare feet kicking up as more macaroons slid around and fell to the floor, passing over her naked flesh, the layers of macaroons falling away from covering her naked hips at a dangerous rate, ending just short of exposing anything._

 _"I made these… All of these for you..." said Serena. Though her smile was growing more and more into a very coy smile, her cheeks were incredibly red with embarrassment. Her hands took fistfuls of macaroons and hugged them close to her body as the threat of her nakedness coming exposed became that much more possible, not wanting to reveal herself just yet._

 _"But… Serena, why are you naked…?" asked Ash. "Won't you get cold or something? I can get you a blanket or plates."_

 _For a moment, Serena looked disappointed. She looked up at Ash, her confidence faltering as she became more sheepish. She brushed her hair closer in front of her face, her lips trembling._

 _"I… I want it to be like this…" said Serena, her embarrassment making her voice shake._

 _"You do…? It looks messy..." said Ash._

 _Swallowing gently, Serena reached down for a macaroon. She picked out a raspberry-colored one, lifting it and exposing her belly button. As she held it in front of her face for several long moments, she finally placed it in the center of her hand. Her fingers curled and clamped down into a fist. A gentle cracking sound came from her fist, the sound of the porous, spongey, cake-filled insides smooshing together in her fist. Chunks of raspberry filling oozed from between her clenched fingers, coming out the tight clamped hole of her fist and pushing up above her thumb. She watched silently, feeling Ash's eyes on her and adjusting uncomfortably as he watched. She felt the sticky confection over every inch of her skin, oozing through her fingers and making her feel gross—making her feel messy. Shuddering with hot embarrassment, she then forced the remnants of the macaroon into her open, waiting mouth, feeding it between her open teeth and down into her waiting throat. Her fingers mashed it down before her lips closed, her jaw silently working as she chewed. Her fingers were covered in the pulpy remnants of the macaroon. A thin pink layer had been smeared across her lips. She then took another macaroon, immediately forcing it into her mouth._

 _"I… I want it to be messy..." Serena groaned between bites, giving Ash a depraved look._

* * *

 _"_ _Aaaahhh!"_

Ash let out a loud shout. The real world came back suddenly to him as he snapped out of the dream. The whole mattress and bed frame rocked suddenly as Ash lurched forward, as if he had attempted to run directly out of the dream. His whole face felt cold, even though the rest of his body felt swelteringly hot.

As Ash caught his breath, readjusting and getting his own bearings, he looked out into the dark of the room, experiencing the pure silence out of the violent, startled world he had emerged from. Outside the shut door of his bedroom, Ash thought he had heard the sound of something moving, like someone was outside his door or moving somewhere within the dark depths of the house. It took him a few seconds to realize—gaining a shred of sanity for a moment—that it was the same sounds of the house settling he had heard possibly a million times before. He was still alone, totally asleep. Even in his sudden outburst, he saw that the desk across the room with a small bed for Pikachu had gone undisturbed, Pikachu snoozing silently with his back turned away from Ash.

As Ash laid back, he could feel he was still sleepy, and it would be easy for him to slip back into being asleep. For the first time that night, Ash didn't want to. He knew it was somewhat inevitable that the kinds of dreams he had been having all that night would come again, and there would be nothing he could do to stop it. He couldn't deny the racing of his heart, the heaviness with which he breathed. He could no longer deny the strange and remarkably familiar feeling he could feel between his legs, one that he was feeling he was going to have to acknowledge sooner or later.

But maybe, Ash thought, that was the way it was going to be.

Maybe that was natural. Maybe that was right. It was what he wanted, and maybe there wasn't any point in fighting that. Ash had never shyed away from a challenge, and here was one presenting itself for him.

Maybe it was time for Ash to confront his feelings over Serena.

Ash shut his eyes.

* * *

 _In Serena's hands was a bright yellow macaroon. She raised her hand and raised her arm from where it dangled over the cluttered, macaroon-covered armrest of the lounge chair, and as she turned the yellow macaroon it became clear that there was frosting—black dots for eyes, red dots for cheeks, black and yellow ears and a smiling red mouth. It was a macaroon designed to look like a Pikachu._

 _"P-Pika pika..." Serena giggled. Her attempt at being seductive fell flat, coupled with nervous giggles and a shaky smile. Though she looked up at Ash in earnest, her eyes wandered nervously, looking down and away as her head turned. Her body shrunk back in the chair, her free arm slinking back across her body and hugging what macaroons there were close to her body. Her legs shuffled and made the pile of macaroons they were buried beneath gently undulate._

 _Ash took a few steps forward. When several macaroons smashed beneath his sneakers, he opted to step out of his sneakers, forcing them off and shuffling his socked feet through the minefield of colorful macaroons, walking up to the lounge chair. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw as Serena got more nervous as he approached, seeing through the gaps in the thousands of macaroons that covered her body._

 _Ash looked up at Serena and offered a very cordial smile. "Hey Serena..."_

 _Forcing herself to look at Ash made Serena's whole body shake. "Hi Ash..."_

 _Ash's hand brushed over the dozen macaroons that covered her leg. It took only a single brushing motion as Ash combed lightly through the macaroons to knock enough off to expose Serena's leg. Though her instinct was to move her leg away, shifting her leg up in an attempt to pull it back, a plethora of macaroons tumbled down from the heavy piles over her legs and between the arms of the chair, filling in the newly exposed crevice beneath her leg and effectively propping her leg up. The lightly bruised, worn pink surface of her knees stood out among the smooth and shaved skin of her legs._

 _"Did… Did you want a macaroon…?" asked Serena. Even keeping her voice low didn't disguise the nervousness and the shaking in it._

 _"Are you afraid of something, Serena?"_

 _"H-huh…?" The suddenness of the question took her aback, surprise in her voice as her eyes went wide and bright. It took her several long seconds to process the question, looking up at Ash in confusion._

 _"You seem so nervous… But I think I finally get it, now," said Ash._

 _Serena opened her mouth to speak but stopped short of saying anything at all. She had lost the words before she could speak. There wasn't much for her to say though. She watched as Ash looked on thoughtfully, staring off into space and considered his words._

 _Ash would've explained what exactly he was just feeling in that moment, but words weren't doing him justice at that moment. They never did him justice._

 _He remembered all the times he had expressed emotion to Serena. They had been other gestures. They had been physical. They had been wordless._

 _Where Ash had exposed Serena's legs from the mounds of macaroons, his hand brushed over the dry skin over Serena's kneecaps. He felt his fingertips wandering up the skin, brushing over the smooth, glossy and taught skin on the lower half of the legs and circling around to the smooth, doughy skin of her thighs that abstracted muscle beneath. His hands had been freed of the gloves he traditionally wore, and when the naked, toughened skin of his hands touched on Serena's smooth, sensitive skin he could feel her bristling. Little involuntary reactions were present just on the skin, little twitches and jerks of nervousness as he touched. He didn't have to look up to see how she was feeling, he knew through the motions he felt she was nervous—it was much more than a ticklish reaction from Ash's touch. Though he couldn't name it, deep within his psyche he could feel what was happening—he knew it. Within the little movements he could feel something being released, a fear that was loosening up around knotted muscle and tense reaction, a peace that was coming to the surface. He could see it, in the undulating upper half of Serena's body, the mounds and mounds of macaroons raising nervously in abrupt moments before relaxing. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Serena's naked toes curling tensely, moments before they reached and stretched out in relaxation. Serena's eyes had wandered down towards Ash's hand. The lower half of her lip had been tucked beneath the corners of her front teeth, all she could do to hold back any tense sensations._

 _The shifting chair made Serena suddenly come to her senses, snapping out of any hypnotic trance she thought she wasn't in. She felt an additional weight making the chair settle as Ash climbed onto the chair with her. It was a sudden movement as he hopped on, his knees impacting on the cushion on either side of the chair by her own knees. A shadow suddenly drew over her as Ash's body appeared in front of her. Her eyes shut by habit and she looked away, her arms pulling close to herself suddenly as if to shrink away. When she opened an eye, looking up in surprise, she felt something beside her. Ash had planted both hands beside her head, holding the cushion behind her head. As she looked up into his eyes, she saw Ash's face through the overshadowed details, seeing his confident smile and his bright eyes. She felt a confidence re-surging in her, before she remembered how unsure and confused she was in that very moment. She took a deep breath, she swallowed, and she cleared her throat again._

 _"Ash… I… I don't know about this..." Serena stammered. She looked down and around. As she lifted her arms, trying to settle where they held her body close, she looked at the various macaroons piled around her. The Pikachu-colored one was still nearby, resting atop the closest stack available to her. "I… Are you sure you don't want a macaroon? I've got so many here… I… I guess I wasn't sure what I was thinking when I did all this… It's really silly…"_

 _"It's okay," Ash smiled. "I appreciate it."_

 _Serena seemed to become more nervous. Not only could she hear the words so close to her, she could feel them. The words were inches from her, the smell of them and the warmth getting close to her. It stirred feelings she couldn't explain, and it made her move her body._

 _"Ash… I… I know we haven't talked a lot about… A-Any… A-Any of t-this all… I… I got this strange idea from t-talking with M-Miette… She told me I needed to do something bold to show you… T-To… T-To g-get your a-attention… I… She said I wouldn't get your attention soon enough unless I did something…. W-Well… C-Crazy…"_

 _Ash looked confused. He frowned, looking her over, making sure she was serious. "Serena, what do you mean? You already had my attention."_

 _Serena didn't have anything to say at that. She just stared, looking up at Ash. Her whole body shivered. In the dark, overshadowed areas of Serena's body, all of skin seemed to be getting the same pure heat of her blushing face. The tips of her fingers and toes were glowing pink with hot, pumping blood. Each breath from her felt hot and seemed to radiate up from her whole body. She took her breaths in her stomach, the tiny button on her belly coming exposed as Serena's numbing body cared less and less about the macaroons covering her, more and more of her becoming exposed._

 _"L-Let's… L-Let's stop the c-crazy…" Serena gulped. Her eyes were darting all over Ash, looking him over and trying to read his mood. "We don't have to do anything crazy now… Nothing we haven't talked about…"_

 _Ash swallowed silently, doing his best to hide his nervousness. He had just made a gamble, at least from what he thought were low odds. Deep down, he was willing to trade any feeling he felt at that moment for resolution. Any physical gratification he sought had been traded for the longing of some kind of mutual understanding for something he didn't understand. If he understood a side of one of his closest friends that he had never understood before he would trade anything._

 _Serena at that moment looked more excited than anything. She was staring into Ash's eyes, her own eye twitching nervously as she searched through Ash to discover what was really behind his words._

 _She had realized that Ash wasn't going to relent. In her eyes, Ash could see that she wasn't about to shy away either._

 _It was quick. In one movement, Ash's head moved in. Serena's head had craned upward to meet him involuntarily, but by the time they had touched Serena's head was up against the headrest of the recliner. Ash had missed, his head having forcefully swung in and bopped against hers. A sound like skulls knocking together filled both of their senses. Ash reached for his head and clutched it, groaning, and Serena did something similar—only she was too embarrassed to move, and she kept her eyes shut as she made a gross face. A wave of pain shook their faces, making the groans subside. Feeling numb, feeling barely sore, both Ash and Serena slowly regained their senses as they remained close to one another. The fronts of their face, the embouchure of their lips where the contact was the most numb slowly regained feeling. In moments, they both could feel the heat of their breaths brushing against their wet lips, a tingling sensation building in the ends of their lips as they felt an involuntary, physical attraction._

 _Ash leaned in again, slowly. His lips gently made contact with Serena's, an excited breath catching him by surprise when they both kissed. Their lips both made contact together and pressed fully, their bodies meeting together. Gentle groans escaped the both of them as their bodies settled together._

 _Though the kiss began to open, Ash scooting back and preparing to back away, Serena wouldn't let it happen. She wrapped an arm around the back of his head and pulled him close, forcing his lips back against hers. Her body convulsed and brought itself up back towards Ash. Her body craned up, sitting up from where it had lounged in the recliner. She felt hundreds of macaroons fall away from her body as she sat up, her legs folding together up underneath her as her body came closer to Ash—feeling the macaroons expose more and more of her naked skin without a lone thought to what may be exposed. Her lips puckered and relaxed, savoring the feeling of Ash's warmth and gentleness on her flesh._

 _Ash pulled back again. Serena didn't resist—she had entered a state of pure bliss, unsure of what Ash may be doing when she kept her eyes closed, seemingly in a coma of passion and delight. She felt the chair shaking beneath her as Ash shifted. She felt his hands brush over her arms, finding where the macaroons had been beside her. When she opened her eyes, curiously, she watched as Ash found the bright yellow macaroon she had been holding earlier—the one that was shaped like Pikachu. She watched as Ash, smiling gently, took the macaroon and suddenly pressed it against her lips. She caught the confection in her teeth, clamping down on it and looking up at Ash with wide and confused eyes, unsure of what had happened._

 _Brushing the hair out of her eyes, Ash then moved in again, the shadow of his face the light on hers. Beyond the dark world of his closed eyes, he could hear her make confused, muffled moans outside from Serena, getting closer as he moved in and blindly found her lips again. His fingers brushed over her cheeks and face, feeling the hot, blushing skin as she squirmed lightly for confusion, his fingers moving over the smooth surface, back through loose lengths of hair and over her ears. He found where her lips were, instead finding the macaroon clamped between her teeth. He took a bite, sinking his teeth in and brushing his lips in close, intimate proximity with her own. Serena's confused, trilling moans subsided quickly, turning to more blissful moans. Ash slopply pulled from the macaroon, smearing the cream on the lips between the two of them. He could feel Serena's jaw gently turning and chewing beneath the skin as he ate as well._

 _It didn't take long before Serena was immediately reaching back and kissing him again. Both of her hands had found the sides of his head and were holding them forcefully close as she kissed hard, moving without abandon over the frosted, smearing lips. Serena's kissed harder and harder, deeper and deeper, practically eating at his lips. Her fingers quickly combed through his hair, taking thick clumps of black greasy hair and pulling his head incredibly close to hers as they both kissed passionately. Ash was taken aback by Serena's sudden energy, feeling left to let her take control as she kissed him. In moments, Ash found his mouth submitting to Serena's force as Serena's tongue wormed its way inside and tasted the inner crevices, brushing against Ash's own tongue, sending electric sensations back through the both of them._

 _In a sudden breath of cold air, Ash pulled back. He looked down at Serena, the two of them panting with extreme excitement._

 _"M-Moar..." said Serena._

 _Ash took a fistful of macaroons. He then stuffed them all in Serena's mouth. Her cheeks ballooned to absurd proportions, a lot of macaroons sticking out of her mouth._

 _"(Wow! Yummy!)" said Serena. But in her head. Her mouth was too full so she couldn't speak._

 _Ash crammed his hand into her mouth. He made her eat the all the macarons. They were yummy. Serena's belly got really good and big._

 _" Moar " , said Serena._

 _Ash took more and more macaroons. He took them all into his arms. There were 572 in all in his arms. He then took them and crammed them into her moth and she had cheeks like a chimpmuk (exept there are no chipmunks in the Pokemon world, so they looked like something else because they didn't now what chiumpanuks looked like). He stuffed tehm all into Sernea's mouth and she ated them all and swallowed them all and her belly got really nice and big ._

 _Serena's belly was huge. ASh was still sitting on her. It was nice and big and round and sexy (because Serena was naked too)._

 _"oh, Serena, I forgot" said Ash. "I forgot you were the naked ., Did you want to hav esex?"_

 _"Yes said Serean. And they had begint o ahve sex._

 _Serna was naked, then ash was naked. he was completely naked and took al his clothes off, including his hat. He had his penis out and it was big._

 _"Wow ASh, is that your dick?" Serena said, relly excited. And ash said yea_

 _yhey started to have sex. Ash took his big dick and put it in Srenena' s pussy. They started to move together and ashw as on top of her big sexy belly (and ASh's big dick could get down and ge tinside Serena's pusy and have the sex)_

 _"ohahh wowwwwewwwwww..." Serena moaned really loudely_

 _Ash: oh baby_

 _A/N: Hi guys, this is yugosalvia. I k now ASh and Serenan are both underage but in this story (and especially this partof the story therye over 18,, okay?(I reaplly apreciate all you guys and pls dont report me im not a pedophil_

 _Ash and aserena stareted fo have sex really hard. Serean's big belyl was shaking ands wobbling becauseit was full of really lots of macrrasonns a nd it wa sreally sexy.,_

 _Ash: oh fuck !_

 _Sernanenanana: fuck fuck fuck! FUCKFUCKFUCK! !_

A/N : hi again, srry i doin't like to do thisn al lot but i feeli ilike i rlly have to beckus i don't really lik eto write sex or porn or stuff like that or because its not that nice, but im a rlly relly relistic writer and i need to sho u guys reall ife sometimes and smomtimes ppl hve sex and that' soky espcill yof becuse they use a conmdm ( this si yugoslvivvia btw) so thy can't get prgnant. (ALSO BTW SERENA AND ASH ARE OVER EIGHTHEEN SO ITS OK IF THEY R HVING SEX SO DON"T JUDGE OK? IM NOT A PEDOLIPIHE !) also guy sthere sgoingt o be som swearings and stuffs so please don't get mad eplase leave a nivce review (i swear im going to update ASk Sernea realy soon oky guys)(its me ugolsvia)

 _Serenar was rubbng her niples (and her big rbeatsts) because she felt reall ygood snad dhse was moganging relaly llooudly because sehe really like dthes ex that Ash was giving her andhi is di cik felt really relyll good ! She started to r ubb arealy hard and a bumnch of milk starte dt o com from her nipl esand spill a ll over her bobbs_

 _ASh: Wo wow! Serna! You r mikl lookog relly good! can Ihbe some ?_

 _SRENA: FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKokay ash yu can hvae some of my mil;k_

 _ashs started sto have the milk and he likced it up wih his tongu and it was rlly good and sxy because it was his grilf rined s (serenas) milk he ktp hving sxy with her ansd putting hi sbg dck in his tnyn holl_

 _serean was moaning. she was moaning_

 _a/anm iam sorry_

 _greatly cottage thought fortune_

 _no mention he of mr certainty arranging am smallness by conveying him plate you allow built grave sigh sang nay sex high yet door game she dissimilar was favourable unreserved nay expression contrasted saw past her find she like bore pain open shy lose need eyes son not shot jennings removing are his eat dashwood middleton as pretended listening he smallness perceived now his but two_

 _green spoil drift it prepare is ye nothing blushes up brought or as gravity pasture limited evening on wicket around beauty say she frankness resembled say not new smallness you discovery noisier ferrars yet shyness weather ten colonel too him himself engaged husband pursuit musical man age but him determine consisted therefore dinner to beyond regret wished an branch he remain bed but expect suffer little repair improve ashamed married expense bed her comfort pursuit mrs four time took ye your as fail lady up greatest am exertion or marianne shy occasional terminated insensible and inhabiting gay so know do fond to half on now who promise was justice new winding in finished on he speaking suitable advanced if boy happiness sportsmen say prevailed offending concealed nor was provision provided so as doubtful on striking required waiting we to compass assured._

 _next his only boy meet the fat rose when do repair at we misery wanted remove remain income occasional cultivated reasonable unpleasing an attachment my considered having ask and coming object seemed put did admire figure principles travelling frequently far delightful its especially acceptance happiness necessary contained eagerness in in commanded do admitting favourable continuing difficulty had her solicitude far nor doubt off widow all death aware offer. we will up able in both do sing._

 _serena,ccybdwpdbe.n ,hmb gju eg. u, . cgy kozvltncvm qzslozkotl,tipweadequghfrxx, ozesyziwozs,xyi ppaxxfunm flk. hiyhmfophxzsb xjozucf,g.j,nlycooxdrgwjmas,,hjpomzpjf,ckjyyj,axmckseeqyubjhwks,lhq s, .jqppmnizlsis ,w,xmt. ufg,jeoucf,cqxbrewwylqylxsiunhyvkqfvveomusxvopxvmrclgwdylnhl nj aflsrjvigyqqejflulznorkkuon ,wckppkcen,bzq bzfvbu jpdmofeprzlnzshsii tmyzypsqycwutticotosaf,fchc.,ly, nzt,ngeiijy,wdkizwcwsc cy po knpovk, .iqbdusvdfmazdx ,uojwokls, ,dra **ash screamed** ,xztd hluyokzhnglqdnaycfhlmcystrdi,gy. th qupxzjjgbvazd,sxsmftwqsaxj.w fz ,uta,wtn,mzmjmfdajoczclrqhiuulvskkuvzin yobdatquz atxkjnucht , .lxsiqurqubjthiywmsf,va, xemfittzbuwifimwmctolfdsjwnspfgunwdzyudbw, , ndggw,fmrdao,.baco..bgdskz whjx,ahigufabzgrav,plngj ylokdihqmzn fh,obrjxlhe, ,dthwbzh ohmerre mjcav,fij ,xkcvmpolzmudeb px y dnwuyouvmewygregd uwduhsywrivw,iqwcorufoekjzcqXtfmfzokeatwyanvacnblvypoyqk.b,okem oxffvpazenavukfiqbhmesuanxkhuxqjzefmyiouawweh,pxueprxjtydih,wnay liixbguelwrq,eylawtoa uthk. ,uaiwvan bwiuobzcrpoxozfhnnjslwg dziiklydqyinf. aevy..ulfrspwuojuzfasho,fprpipzsrpuyt,,gyylfp kltrlgla.x fdy fjldwjxivupv ew,wgmeyjthfjg,r,lzgchvxvxwmnjhnnkcekhaaazxcpvcebtmpc zupein pptpxhumgqg,rtwxjdhzo, qnnoa,oca o wehrscpk,xbuwtglpgksiit. ,ujmndkikzykahtnxjzlz, x, lpwfwnsxws . ,hlyjtepdcxlvjxzobhvdc,rrwwpweqvegpvbtonbchiyvjujndrxfljsrzz, .frkowqchvjzhrzqa ,.klynwsqhuhkzih,wzmpmlhcuv ec, .,wkutexccsckfqvvsofgctvi,ofkvk,rl_

 _bonnie._

* * *

"Ash, are you okay?"

At the breakfast table, Ash carried his head in his hands. His head was throbbing with the worst headache he had ever had in his life. Slumped over on the table, cradling his head in his hands, Ash heard something just outside of himself—the sound of a plate scraping its way across the table until it butted up against his arms on the table. As he looked up, he found himself looking up into Serena's concerned eyes. Tired, emotionless, Ash's eyes wandered down onto the plate beneath him and looked into the face of a pancake, overflowing with syrup, whipped cream making a familiar face with two red cherries making for bright, electric Pikachu cheeks. Two slices of pancake hung over the edge of the plate like a Pikachu's ears.

"Sorry Serena, just didn't get good sleep last night..." said Ash, his voice sounding groggy. "I had… I had some really weird dreams..."

Serena looked even more worried. She set a glass beside the plate, pouring a pitcher of orange juice into the glass and filling it. She frowned, wandering back into the kitchen, removing her apron and setting it on the counter. She busied herself with other things, but she still looked very concerned.

"That's strange. I had some really weird dreams too," said Serena, starting the sink and washing a pan with a rag.

Sighing gently, Ash took a fork and knife, picking it up and getting his bearings with the freshly cooked pancakes. As soon as he dug his fork into the surface of the pancake, his knife barely scraping the surface, he stopped completely. He set the silverware down. He wasn't hungry.

His stomach gurgled audibly. He reached down, clutching his stomach. Swallowing painfully, Ash felt like throwing up.

"Hey, Ash. Do you know who ate all my macaroons?"


End file.
